


This Is Going To Be A Three 'Dude' Conversation by Dusk [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of This Is Going To Be A Three Dude Conversation by Dusk, read by Rhea314.</p><p>" "Dude," Jackson said, and Danny stopped what he was doing, because when Jackson started sentences with 'dude', he was either about to share something deeply personal or about to try and get them expelled for excessive pussy jokes, and Danny had problems with both of those options. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Going To Be A Three 'Dude' Conversation by Dusk [Podfic]

**Title** : This Is Going To Be AThree Dude Conversation  
 **Author** : Dusk  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Jackson, Stiles/Danny  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "Dude," Jackson said, and Danny stopped what he was doing, because when Jackson started sentences with 'dude', he was either about to share something deeply personal or about to try and get them expelled for excessive pussy jokes, and Danny had problems with both of those options.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/471946)  
**Length** 0:13:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/This%20is%20Going%20to%20Be%20a%20Three%20'Dude'%20Conversation%20by%20Dusk.mp3)


End file.
